MissingNo and the Killed Relationships
by sword2588
Summary: Post Emerald, Pre DiamondandPearl-Months since the incident and the battle frontier, most of the pokedex users havent seen each other in months, so now green has pulled together a reunion. but now there is a new threat to the pokemon world, MissingNo.
1. Chapter 1

**Info:** Sorry I haven't been on for a long while but I was busy reading something, so I made a fic about what I was reading about... Pokemon Special. First off, I do not own pokemon special or pokemon period. I thought most of the stories in this ended way too quickely, so I added a new one: the glitch pokemon Missing No. ( supposed to be a failure in the games Red, Blue(Green), and Yellow.

**Summary: Post Emerald, Pre DiamondandPearl... **months since the incident and the battle frontier, most of the pokedex users havent seen each other in months, so now green has pulled together a reunion. But little do they know there is a new organization, shunned by team rocket they go to revenge by using the hidden legend, MissingNo.

**Main Shippings: Specialshipping**,** franticshipping Little: oldrivalshipping**, **chosenshipping,** **mangaquestshipping**

**Note: **I am following the original japanese version so blue is the girl and green is the guy and now here it is!!!!!

**Ch. 1 Reunion**

Red, the pokedex user from pallet town was biking towards Viridian city, where green had told him on the computer that a reunion was taking place. Thankfull that red will now have a chance to see all of his old buddies again he and pika stormed out of reds home and towards the Viridian training gym that is located next to the real gym of Viridian city. Pika hadn't stayed in his ball at all because he was too excited to be able to see his beloved chuchu after such a long time. When red finally got to the entrance of Viridian, red decided to park his bike.

"YEAH, finally we're back in Viridian now what time was I supposed to be there?" red checked the invitation he printed ",.......whoops we were supposed to be there an hour ago...oh crap PIKA LETS HURRY!" and with that red and pika were running full speed to their destination.

**In the gym:**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GUY!" screamed Blue pacing around in a circle ", this was supposed to be a full reunion, now its all ruined because he cant show up!"

After that green had decided to get up from his seat and said ",blue I think we all know this is just the same red and we should all just be used to it."

"True, true, but if he makes us waste on more second, he better not bother coming!" screamed blue.

"But blue im pretty sure red could be here any moment, in matter of fact he could be in viridian by now." said yellow holding chuchu across her chest.

**Back to Red:**

Okay im almost there, just one more turn and....BOOM! red burst threw the doors and into the gym balcony and looked down at the party. He noticed blue was pacing so angrily it made his shiver, green was once again reading his book, silver was with blue trying to calm her down, gold was talking to Crystal (or chris) and emerald, ruby was arguing with sapphire again, and yellow was no where to be seen. but then again pika had now left his side, most likely searching out his love. Red decided to head downstairs to alert he was here but then he bumped into yellow who he had noticed was holding two pikachus.

"Red! I knew you'd make it!" cried Yellow imidiately latching onto Red. "I knew you were close when suddenly your pika had arrived to comfort chuchu."

Red looked at Yellow again, this yellow was different, she changed from cowboy style to a black vest with a yellow long sleeved shirt under, a black skirt to match the vest and grey jeans, all that remained was her belt, her brown boots, and her strawhat that blue had given to her and was tied around her neck. Red had never noticed before how cute Yellow looked until now. Suddenly he found them both staring at each other too long and blushed a very light shade of red.

"Well erm..lets go red, blue's getting madder by the minute!"and with that Yellow grabbed his arm and dragged his across the hall. "hey guys he's finally here!"

"OH REALLY! BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN KILL HIM!" screamed blue imediately grabbing him by the shirt and wadding him like a pissed off girl and her dolly.

"SSsory you guys...i might have over slept a little."whimpered red.

"OH really? it only takes ten minutes to get here by bike and one miinute to fly here." exclaimed green.

"So?"

"SOOOO,you woke up almost fivety minutes late and you decided to take your bike!?!?!"

"Ohhh, whoops sorry you guys."

"Its okay Red, now we can get this party started!" cried Gold who had the liberty to throw all of his pokemon to the air and have them land all over the gym. Soon everyone was throwing out their pokemon like confetti and had joined the party.

**A few minutes later...**

everyone was doing something; Red was with Yellow and Green, Blue was with Silver, Gold was with Crystal and Emerald, but Ruby was stuck arguing with sapphire.

"Do you seriously not remember or are you just joking with me?" said Sapphire yelling across Ruby's ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, at least give me a hint!" Ruby said trying to figure out what she was talking about, I guessed she was talking about sometime during the battle with kyogre and groundon because the only thing he could remembered was winning and the people who had died(his dad, Steven, and Courtney) were revived.

"NO YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" screamed Sapphire as she ran across the gym to sit down on a bench, alone. Ruby decided it was time to leave her alone for a while.

Meanwhile Blue had noticed Sapphire's distress and sat down next to her, Blue noticed that her eyes were red so she must have been crying.

"Sapphire, whats wrong?" questioned Blue.

"Sob...well you know how ruby and I had ended the situation with Groudon and Kyogre right?"

"Uh yeah"

"Well before that I confesed me liking ruby and he confessed how he was the one who saved me in my childhood."

"Okay how about you tell me all about it."

After telling blue the story Blue decided to help stand up for Sapphire who had told her no, but she wouldn't listen. Blue walked right up to Ruby and slapped him straight across his face, leaving a stupid look and a giant hand mark on his face. Everyone had stopped partying and decided to take a look at what the comostion was all about.

"RUBY!" cried Blue.

"Uh yes?"Ruby replied.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!" suddenly Ruby found himself being slapped again and again as blue was screaming at him everyone else was in sweatdrop. Finally Green had the liberty to take blue off of him.

"God Dammit, what the hell did I forget so important!"

"Well you seem to have forgotten something really important, you know what if you're going to fake it then fine, I wont tell you..hmf!"

And with that blue left.

"Noisy women"said Green. Sapphire had left the room and Ruby was left with nothing but the motivation to seek what he had forgotten.

"I dont get it Ruby, what is so important that you forgot that made blue and sapphire so depressed?"asked Red.

"HOW DO I KNOW I FORGOT!" cried Ruby then he left to his thinking in the corner.

Red looked around Sapphire was gone by now, Blue was talking to no one but silver, green was glaring at blue, and everyone else was talking. Then red noticed something Sapphire was so depressed she left her pokemon, they seemed depressed. Everyone elses pokemon were all over the place. An hour later, they had realized that Sapphire had ran away, leaving everything behind, and it was all ruby's fault.

Everyone found themselves sitting on the benches watching the horror as ruby started going crazy, ripping his clothes, RIPPING HIS CLOTHES, and throwing himself all over the place trying to remember what ever he forgot. Red and yellow decided to leave first, before everyone else left too, leaving ruby to his self chaos.

Meanwhile an orginization was working in cinnibar island...

"Hey boss why are we here?" asked one worker.

"Because we are looking for the ultimate mistake." said the mystery man.

"And what is it really?" said another worker.

"the glitch pokemon...MissingNo."

**Well that happy party went to hell....anyways updating soon. Have fun waiting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**..... now we continue.....**

**ch2. the memories**

"what did i forget...what did i forget..?"said Ruby pondering around the room like a maniac; meanwhile Red, Yellow, Blue, and everyone else was watching ruby rip himself apart..So red questioned blue about it.

"Say blue, is what ruby forgot about sapphire liking him the problem and she may have told him so he forgot it?"

"Pshhh, no... Ruby totally remembers that, its that today was the day of their anniversity of when they confessed and Ruby never even busted a move!"

Every stood in confusion about why Sapphire was so pissed off about something as stupid as that

"WELL ITS IMPORTANT TO SAPPHIRE... it was actually a little holiday they after sapphire finally got to Ruby about hiding the confession, he is so naive! So let him find out himself!"

"Ohhhhh, fine" said Red as he and the others (excluding green) left to go party somewhere else.

Green walked over to Ruby who was on the floor hitting his head, so Green grabbed him by the shirt and smacked him.

"oh thanks green" said Ruby brushing off his clothes."so did you find out what i forgot? I thought I told her I knew about her liking me? but she's still mad or upset!"

"Ruby you're as dumb as red is with girls... did you and sapphire ever make your own special thing together?"replied Green.

"yeah why?"

"what is it?"

"Well we both made a holiday on what we confessed and the victory over the Hoenn disaster, you know the groundon and kyogre thing, but I don't remember when it was."

"really, could it be... today?"

".........OH CRAP!"screamed Ruby before he started hitting his head on the ground again."how could I have forgotten, she said that holiday was very important to her, now I don't know what to do!"

"How am I supposed to know.. she's your girlfriend."

"HEY! she's not my girlfriend!"

"um, you've both had a straight confession I think that pretty much covers it up."

"Wow Im getting advise from someone who thinks dating is eradical and always calls Blue, Ms datey, a pesky person."

"Oh just shut up." said green who was now walking away only to be blocked by Blue.

"Um, hello Blue." Green tried to move along but she blocked her way."can I please go?"

"NO, you told him, its not romantic enough unless he dramatically finds out himself!" said Blue who looked like she was ready to kill everyone in the party.

"well I don't think it really matters, he was too foolish to remember so i just gave him a little jumpstart."

"Well you should hide because Im about to give YOU a jumpstart!"

"Hey green is blue your girlfriend huh?" cried out Ruby.

Upon Ruby's revengful cry, Green and Blue turned around angrily totally flustered.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" said Blue strangling Ruby.

"cough*cough*sowy." and with that Ruby crawled away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Meanwhile with Red and Yellow....

After listening to Ruby cry to himself, Red and Yellow decided to take a walk and look around.

"So Red, did you have a good time... since we were unfrozen?" questioned Yellow as they pondered through the halls.

"Well nothing much, just doing my daily stuff, and battling little kids with dreams." Red replied with a smile. Yellow somehow found that funny. So Red joined her.

"So I've been thinking, are you busy tomarrow?"

"No not at all, what do you need?"

"Well, there's some new things that have arrived in the Viridian shop that I want to buy, is that okay?"

"Oh sure... lets go." Red replied with a smile and watched as she looked out the window.

_Wow,_thought Red, _I never noticed how affectionate Yellow is, I haven't felt this way about her since the situation in Johto. Damn, she's so pretty, but if Misty ever finds out about his she's going to get mad.... and when girls are mad, their scary...well all girls but Yellow, she's never mean._

"Red?"asked yellow...."RED!"

"Ahh, yes yellow?"

"are you coming we have to get back!" so Yellow grabbed Reds hand and pulled him back to the gym.

Back in Cinnibar...

"SIR, we found it!" cried the Commander who had found a door about fifty feet below the old Cinnibar gym.(ps: the river next to Cinnibar is how you find MissingNo. in the games.)

"Good job Johnson, now we shall awaken what we have tried to hide generations ago."

"thank you Sir, now agent A and B, open the door."

"Yes sir!" cried the agents who had their crowbars in hand and pried the door open.

"NOW HERE IT IS!" cried the leader.

"But sir the only thing here is lab equipment and that block!"infered the Commander.

"No fool, that block is MissingNo! Its just stunned thats all!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now did you bring the box?"

"Yes I did sir"

"Can you open it now!"

"sorry sir"

The commander openned the box calling a blast off sonic aimed at MissingNo. A few seconds later and nothing.

"Um with all do respect sir, nothings happening."

"Well you should wait, because here he comes."

The block suddenly shock and an eye appeared on the surface of it.

"MISSINGNUMBER!" the creature cried. causing earthquakes to erupt throughout kanto.

**Well thats the end of that chapter, but I shall update soon, until next time!**


End file.
